roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Log
Galaxy Updates Please note, the latest updates for Galaxy will be at the bottom of the page. In case you don't have access to Discord or the Galaxy Update log or the Trello Page, here are all the updates that have been recorded to Galaxy since .54. .54e is Out, Should have fixed Random Blurr. .54d4 is out, Fixed Warp - Blurr - Faction Menu Glitch .54e2 is the latest Version, It fixed Warp and several other things. .54e3 is the latest Version, Fixed Major Bugs. .54e4 is the latest Version, Fixed Exploits. .54e5 is the latest Version, Minor Fixes. (Including the Purchase Glitch). .54e6 is the latest Version, should have fixed the MB Spawning Glitch. .54f is the latest version, should have fixed Fighter Spawns & MB Spawning (?) .54g is the latest version, Changes to Warp: You can now warp Up & Down. There is a 12-15 second Warp Re-charging Timer after Warping. You will be forced to wait it out until you can initiate warp again. Warp Acceleration is now on par with ship Classes, Nyx cannot "instantly" warp any longer, applies to all ships that had the ability to "instantly" warp. Vulnerability time has increased, you are vulnerable until you reach Twice your Speed (Going in warp - Reaching at least the doubled value of your base Speed ). Drifting was completely Fixed. Even if it "looks" like you're drifting, you will still arrive where you've pointed your ship at. Changes to Ship Movement: Added Negative Speed, you will be able to see a grayscale on your Speedo'meter. This appears when you're turning your Ship or are in Reverse. Changes to Economy: Megabase automatically restocking has been Stopped. Acceleration & Stopping warp is yet to be optimized. .54h1 is the latest version, Tons of fixes! MB Spawning! Menu Glitching! Acceleration too Slow! Black Flare was replaced due to it's main model being un-editable to functionality. .54i is the latest version. Changes to Ships: Fixed a lot of Ships that had Problems in various ways. Changed Black Flare Model. Added Spinals to Aegis. 6 Medium Cannons. Replaced Weldscripts for new Ones on a lot of Ships. Changed Orientation on CP to fit the PilotSeat's Orientation on a few Ships. Fixes / Changes: Q/E Going past 300 Speed. Fixed. Alien Swarmers now won't get stuck on your ship. Unable to launch from the dock by pressing Q/E. New Players changed from level .4 to .1 Ship not being able to be despawned after disappearing/getting flung. Stopping during "BEGIN WARP" will no longer make you get stuck in the warp. Re-warping after being stopped outside the map will no longer make you unable to warp. Ships Spinals are being Fixed. This takes some time though, so be patient. We've already spent a whole night on fixing the Welding Problems, Spinal Problems. The only thing left to fix is the Docking! .54j is the latest Version. Report Glitches/Bugs on the General Discussions Channel. Changes: Npc's will attack bases again. Alien Punishers can call in reinforcements to focus on one target. Warp deceleration is not consistent. Changed sell refund to 60%, example: Instead of 20,000 you get 60,000 Back. New Battleship, the "Witch" has been added to the game. You can buy it from brand new Servers. / VIP servers. You cannot use it on outdated Servers.' Nova has been fixed. .55 is the latest version, Fixes / Changes: GUI's not properly coming out of warp. Possibly client isn't receiving packet telling it the warp part has been deleted. Add safety to delete warp part/bubble from client if speed has returned to normal after a warp deceleration detected. Make NPC's use the bubble warp technology for long distance targets Only ships (and bases) destroyed by your team are lootable. After a certain time, 20 mins, it becomes available for all to loot. Raise spawn position slightly when teleporting to bases to prevent the jump. Allow base credits to go negative for "Dump Ore". Only allow loans for negative balances. During endgame, add bonus to power based on your size to put high pressure on smaller factions. If your home square is occupied by another faction, that base becomes a vassal of the larger faction. Squares on Navigation GUI should be bigger for closer things, smaller for further things. Display message when base is taken over. Andromeda is now a VIP ship. And about 25 more bug fixes. Spinals ( Cannons Grey, Phasers Red ) have now different colors to be easily recognized. Aegis was fixed. Upcoming fixes and Solutions: Players falling into the void once spawned at NPC assimilated bases: Add spawn location to mission bases. NPC Bases made out of turrets once main base was destroyed and players start spawning at NPC bases: Add a MaxLevel value to bases, so know if it even can be upgraded any further. Some ships having mass problems, causing them to drop down in warp or normal speed: Turrets, fighters are currently not included as mass, will add in the mass script. Warp Bubble too big on some Ships: Use something different as mass to determine size of warp bubble. Changes: Need some way for the leader to select different bases. Economy tab should show assimilated bases. Also working on +52 ships to have the standard weld script, so no parts fall off any longer. DO NOT SPAWN SHIPS AT ASSIMILATED BASES. WE DO NOT REFUND LOSSES BY OWN BASE WITHOUT VIDEO PROOF. Latest Version, .55c5 Fixed Warp Problems. Fixed Ships Sinking. Fixed Warp Bubbles. Fixed NPC bases overall glitches. (Spawning, Spawning Ships). NPC BASES DO NOT HAVE ANY WEAPONRY, AS A LAST STAND BASE YOU NEED TO DEFEND IT WITH YOUR OWN SHIPS. Fixed an MB Npc. Added 2 new VIP Ships!> Battleship, Carvainir> Frigate, Zhanado. Nyx is a faulty Model and was updated just now, Nyx is back to it's usual Model in newer servers Sturm - Battlecruiser released. .55d3 is the latest version, fixed MB spawning - 47 Ships were edited. Added the new VIP ships & Sturm. Leaders of faction can choose bases of which they want to manage now. (Upgrading base, Buying / Selling). Fixed Endgame not happening. Fixed Nyx fighter spawns. Latest Version is .55e, Changed some things on the VIP lounge. Fixed players spawning at assimilated Freedom Base when taken over. Colors on "Chose Base" adjusted. MB shows on eco matrix. You can loot artifacts again. Fixed Flaks randomly appearing under bases and shooting anything in their sight. Fixed Some ships that had spawning problems. Fixed Nyx Fighter spawn. Fixed Dragonfly spawn. Added better tracking speed to light turrets. NPC bases will no longer stop a Game Reset. .53e3 is the latest version, fixed Base Icons. Latest Version is .55f, fixed Teleport to Ship. Warp Timer now starts when the Warp fully ended. Double/Triple Torque when Greyscale. Indicators for changes would be the Sturm being the second most expensive Battlecruiser. Lowered prices of Tango, Starblade, Cobra, Harvester, Tempura and Advanced Miner. Raised price for Prepravca. .55g is the latest version, Changed / Fixed: Peace start after war has a 120 second timer similar to War start. (This is so leaders cant simply accept peace to save themselves after base diving). Billy Ray Joe head in his stomach. Make Ship Wrecks only visible from 20,000 Studs, unless in a freighter. Mission bases multiplying after round reset. Lag Fixed. Can't make peace in endgame when 3 or fewer factions remain. Tell your friends, tell your sisters, tell your parents, tell your grandparents, tell your grand-grand parents & tell your pets! Join the Galaxy Group to be always up-to-date with news, updates & all sorts of other fancy stuff! And of course, tell them to play Galaxy! .55h1 is the latest version, fixed a lot of Glitches. .56 is the Latest Version. 1 Planet has been added, we call it Frion I. You're wondering what a planet can do, well let me tell you. 1. It lowers the price of each material, but only on the Planet. (Eco Bonus) 2. It can be upgraded for 12K to get Defensive Turrets. 3. It acts as your last resort since the Base inside the Planet has 30K total HP. How does it work? If Frion I should get "destroyed" you lose ownership and the ones that got the last hit get the Planet + extra Power for said Planet. It can't be destroyed. Frion I can be assimilated like every other "NPC" base, which means. The first territory to touch it got the Planet. (Power boost doesn't apply). What do we have planned for the future? 2 Words would describe it as, Ground Combat. Also, there will be more planets in the future. Other Fixes / Changes: Fixed Docking in Warp Glitch. Fixed Console Errors. Added Buy All / Sell All from Ship. Added a better Targeting Icon Visual. .56a fixed Alien Icons not being transparent. Fixed Tempest Docking point. Fixed Prospector Docking point. Battlecruiser: Absolution has been added. .56b is the latest version, reset hackers and banned them. (Fixed Exploits). Celebrating 1000+ Discord Users. Lowered total HP on Absolution. New Industrial Miner w/ New Turret! To clarify, these are miners, so they have that special look. We're obviously not going to add this kind of look to Combat Ships. Don't you worry about designs, I'm sure we know what we're doing. Thanks for reading this very interesting report. For anyone wondering, we will also be re-making Starbases to fit the new Ship Style, bigger docking ports for bigger Dreadnoughts because now we can size the ships realistically. We want to thank all the players for their continued support through Galaxy's Development. Over the years it has been our goal to reduce server lag but we have been limited in Roblox Studio. With the latest tech Roblox offers we are launching New Modern Ship Designs that will reduce server lag. Plus, the updated Star Base design allows Capital Ships to dock easier. New Miner models available. New Argonaut. New Tempura. New Prospector. New Wyrm. We are a user-generated community and we value our player's opinions. The ship remakes are not set in stone and are open for discussion and voting. Right now we have heard your views about the Wrym and made adjustments. Next, we will move onto the Rorq. Thank you for everyone's participation. Don't panic about your stats reset, it's just Roblox database acting up according to Rcouret. Leave. Galaxy. Before. It. Saves. Your. EMPTY. DATA. For all ignorant punks, Rcouret isn't at fault for this. It's Roblox. So please do Sue their Ass. Obby placeholder till Roblox database is fixed. Re-join galaxy servers 10 Times and see if you have it back. FORMULA FOR PLAYERS THAT WERE RESET. Your Name: Your Bounty: Your Credits: Your Warehouse Level: IF YOU ARE ASKED TO NOT BE IN A GALAXY SERVER, THEN YOU SHOULD LEAVE ASAP ONCE YOUR FORMULA HAS BEEN ACCEPTED. Staff will tell you when your formula is accepted so we can tell you to leave the game and apply the Commands. If we think something is Fishy we will take all the time in the world to figure it out, even if your log is 1000 Entries Long. Liars won't be refunded. New Icons for Map & Nav! New Target UI! (& Icons). A lot more fixes. The Community in Galaxy is awesome. To better meet your needs we are restructuring staff and bringing in a new Community Advisor/Advisors and a new Shipmaster. Game updates are under rc, the game's owner. Staffing will continue under me. rc thinks you guys rock and will continue to make Galaxy an amazing user-generated experience. We would like to Welcome our new Community Advisor as uglycar and our new shipmaster as Rekuri. Ship submission go to Rekuri and we are establishing the ship submission guidelines so you can submit ships soon. Thanks to our Community for moving forward with us. .56d2 Fixed combat Turret beams not showing. Added 6 new ships. Fixed the Nyx fighter spawns. .56e Bug fixes. Our group hit 5000 members. Due to some problems with updates, all ships that begin with the letters D-Z are broken (excluding Dire Wolf). We are looking into it now, expect it to be fixed soon. All ships should be fixed in versions .56e2 Changed name of Nyxesion to Nixesion, should allow you guys to :cost Nyx now. New shirts are available in the groups store! Go check them out! Fixed the annoying team color problems on the Tempest and Nisos. Testing Testing, Just gonna leave this here to let everyone know that it exist now https://www.reddit.com/r/RobloxGalaxy/ Made the game more balanced. Buffs Corvid, One more flak, more hp, buffed Turret placement. Sabre Tooth, Doubled Spinals. Xenon, Gave more hull, added 1 flak. Bastion, Buffed gun placement, Buffed hp/shield. Hecate, First ship with Medium flaks. Dire Wolf, Removed two light lasers, added two medium flaks. Sovereign, Buffed hp(again). Witch, slightly buffed turn speed. Carvainir, Cargo hold is now 750 Nerfs. Razor Wing costs, Hawklight cost. notice how the corvid is still useless Rhino HP went from 3750/3750 to 4800/5250. so it's a even bigger wall Unioned most of the dreads, they should create less lag and spawn faster. Fixed Lusso. Nyx is no longer a lag bomb. Reduced it to 600 parts. Freighter remodels are released. Fixed Lusso. (Again). Released 3 new ships; The Retribution, Vanguard, and Dramiel! Vanguard has been updated to VIP status. Fixed Lusso again. (He's a problem child I'm sorry). Interceptor Fighter added temporarily for testing. Gave all miners (except wasp) a buff to give a better chance of escaping a pirate ambush, prices will increase temporarily in .57a but should go back down in .57b as I have altered the pricing formula for miners. https://trello.com/b/E0bIEAyS/galaxy Trello is reopened for anyone who cares. Servers are in .57c4. Will be bringing patches. We hit 2k Discord members. Yay. Keep it up guys! Update .58a, New Mega Base Food Vendors, Gear (VIP) Vendors. Buffed all Frigates and Destroyers. Docking should be a bit faster. In .58a5, A possible fix for invisible bases and score added. Category:Browse